From Another Angle
by HawaiianWahine
Summary: A group of hunters come to Beacon Hills and try to destroy the Hale pack. When at first they don't succeed, they try to get to them by another means. Established Sterek relationship. Starts out with Fluff and quickly turns to Angst
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

A group of hunters come to Beacon Hills and try to destroy the Hale pack. When at first they don't succeed, they try to get to them by another means. Established Sterek relationship.

Author's Note: This is my first Sterek FanFic so please be kind to me. This idea has been playing in my mind for awhile and I'm hoping to see how it turns out.

Chapter 1: Derek POV

It only took me 2 years to realize what was in front of me. The annoying teen was always around Scott and Scott, as a member of my pack, was always around me. I guess I should have thanked Stiles for that, it was him that finally convinced Scott to be a part of my pack, though I never knew why. After a while, Stiles was not just someone that just hung around, he became part of the pack. He was the one I would turn to when I needed help researching a new supernatural beast. He was the one that I would go to to help with controlling the pack. He was pack.

Though I don't know when my feelings for him started, I know exactly when I became aware of them. There was a new pack of werewolves in the area, and they were looking to take over part of the Hale territory. Though we told Stiles to stay away, he (of course) chose to ignore our warnings. He came barging in halfway through the battle and started shooting the wolves (Allison had been teaching him how to use the crossbow). He was actually able to injure a few of them before the Alpha attacked him. The Alpha scratched Stiles back, leaving large gashes in the teen. Though I saw the Alpha turn towards him, I was too late. I took care of the Alpha quickly and rushed to Stiles side. Scott was already there and Stiles was rushed into my Camaro and taken to the Hospital. While waiting for news, I realized that I didn't want to know what my life would be like without him. My feelings were deeper than an Alpha caring for his Beta. I knew that I had fallen for him.

It's been a year since I realized my feelings for him and, to my surprised, learned of his feelings for me. The past year has been amazing. I haven't felt this close to someone since Laura was killed.

While sitting lost in my thoughts on the couch, I hear the sound of Stiles' Jeep turning onto my driveway. Stiles was going to the local university and would usually drop by after classes to hang out (and have the occassional makeout/sexy time). I quickly got up and waited for him by the front door.

"What's Up Sourwolf?" He says as he jumps out of his Jeep and rushes over to me, kissing my lips when we meet. "I hope you haven't been brooding while waiting for me to return." A smile playing on his lips.

"Well considering my life is quite lame without you in it, there's not much to do besides brood." I say returning his smile. This was the side of myself that I had not been willing to let out since my Family's death, Stiles made me happy and willing to express my feelings.

"Don't be saying things like that. The Universe will hear it and send something our way, just so you won't have to sit at home alone wondering how you ever lived without someone as awesome as me in your life."

"Really? The Universe? I think you may be over thinking things just a little bit."

"Fine, don't come running to me when I'm proved right." With that we walked into the house. I had finally chosen to rennovate it after much convincing from Stiles ("Seriously Derek, I don't want to be known as the guy that is dating the creepy dude that lives in the burned shell of a house.").

After settling down on the couch and starting to watch a re-run of one of Stiles favorite shows, he turns to me with an devilish look on his face. "Hey Derek, I just thought about something."

My curiosity peaked, Stiles wasn't usually one that would hold back his thoughts. I usually had to reign him in from one of his mindless rambles. "What are you thinking about."

"Well, I think that it is about time we went out on another date. I mean seriously, we never actually go out and do stuff by ourselves. Most of the times we go to dinner there is at least one packmember with us, if not the whole pack. I think we need a night out together, just the two of us."

The theories I had in my mind were way off, considering all he wanted was to go on a simple date. "Sure, I don't see why not. When do you want to do this?"

"How about tomorrow night? It gives me some time to thoroughly plan just the right outfit to drive you completely insane." He says with the devilish grin returning to his face.

"Well, considering you always are driving me to the point of insanity for one reason or another, I don't see why we can't enjoy a dinner as well. How about I pick you up from your place at around 7 tomorrow?"

"Perfect, it's a date."

Author's Note: The first couple of chapters will be mostly fluff, but the drama will come. I have some interesting turns playing around in my mind. I hope you guys like it. Please Review so I know if I am doing a good job or if I am thoroughly screwing up. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I am one of those fast writers. I will be posting quite frequently because I have the story in my mind and I need to get it out. The chapters won't be too long but hopefully they are good. Thank you for reading my story, I know you don't have to but I am really grateful that you are. And thanks to those of you that favorited it. So here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Stiles POV

I still can't believe it. Derek Freaking Hale is my boyfriend. The ridiculously hot Alpha wolf was mine. Some days I felt the need to pinch myself because I couldn't believe it was true. I mean, I had a crush on the guy for a year, but felt like it was definitely one sided. Back then I just assumed that I would have to deal with my feelings for him on my own and just watch as he continued his life and possibly fell for someone else. Though to be honest I don't know how long I would have been able to stay and watch it all happen.

Then the night of the battle happened and everything changed. I knew that the pack would be in trouble. The other pack was larger and had more experience than ours. Derek and the others had told me to stay away, thinking that it would be too dangerous for me to be there, but I couldn't just sit at home while everyone else was risking their lives. I was hiding just outside and wasn't planning on taking part unless I felt it was absolutely necessary. After 15 minutes, I saw Isaac and Scott take some serious hits and I knew that I couldn't just sit around any longer. I loaded the crossbow that Allison had given me and entered the warehouse firing. I was able to take out a few before a blinding pain struck my back, I passed out not long after that.

I woke up in the hospital awhile later to see Derek sitting in the chair waiting for me. He must have heard the change in my heart rate signaling that I was awake because he was at my side less than a second after my eyes were open. The look on his face told me that I may have been wrong about my crush being one sided, and Derek proved me right by gently placing his lips upon mine a few minutes later. Definitely one of the best moments of my life (even though I was in blinding pain at the time).

Fast-forward to a year later, and Derek and I were still going strong. I had just finished classes and was back home trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. I was our first solo date in a long time and I wanted to make sure that I had Derek drooling, without having to completely change my style. I picked out one of my graphic tees, paired it with a blazer, and chose some perfectly fitting jeans. It was nice enough for where ever we were going, but still had that bit of Stiles flare, which is always important. I was completely ready to go, but then I looked at the clock which showed it was only 4:00 (Dammit!).

I chose to go downstairs and kill some time by watching some TV. There was a Psych marathon on and I had to get my fill of some fake psychic shenanagans (HaHa I love that word). After an episode, I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me. Before all the supernatural crap had happened, I would have easily just ignored it, but now I take every creepy feeling seriously. I slowly walk to my room and grab my crossbow, I mean it can't help to be prepared. When I head downstairs I go to the window and take a peek outside. No one looks immediately suspicious, but that doesn't mean there isn't something outside. I try to push my paranoia away and returned to the couch, still holding my crossbow.

7:00 finally came around and Derek was there. All my worries faded when I heard the knock at my door. I rushed to get it and opened it to see Derek looking hot, as usual.

"Hey, Stiles," he had a very dumbstruck look upon his face, "you look...Wow." He says with a bit of red rising up on his neck.

"Well you look very Wow yourself." I mean he always looked amazing but tonight he was wearing a simple black v-neck, a black blazer and some nicely fitting jeans. "I mean, if I didn't know we were supposed to be going out on a date, I would definitely jump you right now."

"Who says we have to go on the date?" He says with a wolfish grin. He takes a step towards me and crashes our lips together, pushing me inside the house. I knew that we wouldn't be able to stop if I didn't pull away right now but it was hard to fight my desires.

"Derek!" I said trying to push him away. He barely noticed. "Derek! You will not be getting any of this tonight if you don't take me on this date first. You behave and there will be plenty of it after, and possibly on the way home if you behave." That was enough to make Derek stop and realize what I had said.

"Fine, but once this date is over, You Are Mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Author's Note: So this chapter was short and the next one may be too, but after that they will be getting longer I promise. We have maybe one or two more chapters of fluff before the drama begins. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reads. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I don't own the characters. If I did I would know what is happening in Season 3, which I'm dying to know.

Chapter 3: DPOV

It felt so good to be going out alone. As much as I cared for my pack, I needed to have some time alone with Stiles. We drove in silence, but the air between us was calm. That was one thing that I enjoyed about our relationship. Stiles was always able to fill the silence with unneccesary talking, but he there were also times when there was no need for talking, our presence was all we needed. The restaurant I chose was a simple Italian restaurant, it was nice and quiet but not something to fancy for either of our tastes.

"Great choice Derek, I love this place." Stiles said as we were seated at our table.

"Well I know how much you love Italian so I wanted to make sure we went somewhere that you enjoyed."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you," he says looking down, a blush rising up his neck. "You know, when I first met you, I would have never guessed that 3 years later you would be taking me out and being such a sweet little gentleman to me."

"To be honest, if you had told me that I would be doing this today back when I first met you, I would have probably threatened you for your crazy idea."

"Let me guess, 'You'd rip my throat out with your teeth?'" he says with a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, maybe not that severe, but I may have thought about throwing you across the room."

"Have you ever thought about what our lives would be like if we had never met, and you had never come back to Beacon Hills."

Him asking me this throws me off. I mean in the beginning I had always thought about why I had bothered to come back. I mean the only reason I did was because my sister had gone missing and I needed to make sure she was ok, but of course she wasn't. I had always imagined what would have happened if she had chosen to wait until we were both free to come back or if she had opted out of coming back at all. "To be honest, I do think about that, but not in the same reason that you may believe. I only think about what my life would be like if Laura decided not come come back or what would have happened if we came together."

"Well, that is understandable. But I mean, do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had come back and then left after the alpha was killed?"

"Again, I have, but I don' like to think of that future. I didn't realize it at the time, but back then was the beginning of the growth of my feelings for you. I would have gone back to New York with this odd empty feeling in me and no idea as to why it was there. When I think about what that feeling may have done to me, I don't like to think about it. I am happy and content with my life now. I don't really want to imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Odd as it may be coming from my mouth, you are the most important thing to me right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, because your importance grows with each day. So the you a week from now will be more important than the one of today."

A smile stretches upon his face. "Well, as sweet as that it, that is also probably the corniest thing you have ever said."

"What about you? Do you think about your life if everything changed?"

"The same as you. I don't think about what would it be like if we had never got together, but I do think about what it would be like if Scott was never bitten. I mean our friendship is stronger than ever now, but during the time of the Alpha attacks and the Kanima, Scott was distant from me. I wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't got swept into the supernatural crap the world has thrown at us. But to be honest, I wouldn't change it. It makes life interesting and brought me to you."

"Now who's being corny?" I say, reaching for his hand across from me. He smiles and takes it. "What would you have done if I chose to leave after the mess with my Uncle was over?"

"By that time, I was fully aware of my developing crush. I mean, it sort of started after I thought that you were dead in the school parking lot. But if you had left, it would have taken me a while to heal. I mean, with Lydia, it was so one sided and I knew it may never happen so it didn't hurt when she rejected me. You on the other hand, I thought that we might have a chance, so I was willing to put myself out there. If you had left, I would've been hurt. I'm glad you stayed and this is what our lives are like now."

"So I guess its agreed. We don't want to change anything in the past. We are both happy with the lives that we have now."

"Agreed."

"Stiles, I Love You." It wasn't the first time I told him this, but every time I do, the butterflies rise in my chest and a smile creeps upon his face.

"I Love You, too Sourwolf." He leans across the table and I meet him to allow our lips touch. This isn't a kiss filled with passion but Love, and these are my favorite kind.

We continue to talk as we finish our meals. Stiles constantly moaning at how delicious his food is, with some of the other customers in the restaurant staring at us with judging eyesm but Stiles couldn't care less. At the end of the meal we headed out toward my car, where the after dinner festivities began. We stood outside the car for awhile kissing each other passionately, not really prepared to go back just yet. After a few minutes, we decided that it may be best to finish this off somewhere a bit more appropriate and turned to go into the car. That is when the Note stuck under my windshield wiper caught my eye.

"What is that?" Stiles asks. I grab the note and read over the short little message:

_Nice to see you out with your little human toy. We hope to see you and the rest of your mutts around sometime. Though it would be best if you guys weren't exactly alive at the end of our meeting. -H_

"A warning. We need to have a pack meeting now."

Author's Note: And the Drama begins. I have a few ideas as to what is going to happen over the next few chapters. But if you guys have anything you want to see happen, just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok, I am officially freaking out. When I started to write this story I thought maybe one or two people may like it, but I got a bunch of follows and a few reviews. Thank you guys so much. I am kind of obsessed with this story right now. The plot is stuck in my head, so you are probably going to have frequent updates. Sorry if I post to quickly but I don't know how people can take a week to write a chapter. Hope you like this one, the drama finally starts.

ooooooooo

Chapter 4: SPOV

I warned Derek about putting things out into the Universe, and what happens? Someone freaking threatens the pack. Derek sent the message out to the entire pack stating that there is a new threat and that they need to meet at his place as soon as possible. Which unfortunately means no sexy times for Stiles.

"Who the hell is threatening the pack now?! And don't they realize that they have thoroughly ruined my plans for the night?!" I'm pissed now. The pack never seems to have a break and when we finally think we do, some new thing comes and leaves us a threatening note. "I mean don't we ever get a break?! And what kind of note was that?! 'It would be best if you guys were dead after we meet?' That's not really threatening."

"There were no wolf scents surrounding us, so I think it is most likely a group of hunters that is coming after us. It seems like they want to have us all together when they attack, that's why they left the note rather than wait for us to finish our meal. We just need to get the pack together and try to organize search and patrols until this new threat is managed. But I am also pissed that we didn't get to continue into my other plans of the evening. I was so looking forward to having my way with you tonight."

My hormones started to go out of control with his words. "You know, once the pack meeting is over, I'm pretty sure we could resume our original plans. I mean, I think they can manage a single night without us."

"I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer." He says with one of my favorite smiles. I remember when he would barely ever smile, which is truly a shame because his is beautiful. While I am distracted by Derek's perfection, his phone rings. I can see that it is Scott, knowing that it shouldn't be something private (and that Derek shouldn't talk on the phone with driving), I put it on Speaker.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Stiles, what's going on with this pack meeting message I got from Derek. Is something going on?" Scott asks me, knowing that he was probably in the middle of something (and by something I mean plans with Allison).

"There's a new threat that we need to discuss, and it is urgent so I need you to meet me at my house as soon as you can." Derek replys.

"But," and here comes the part about Allison (he is so predictable), "I'm actually having dinner with Allison's family right now. Can it wait a little bit." Told you it had something to do with Allison.

"No, it can't. And could you have Allison come with you? I think she may actually be of some help in this situation." I can hear Scott's muffled voice as he turned to as Allison.

"Sure, we will both be there soon."

"Thanks." With that the conversation ended, but new questions arose in my mind.

"Why do you want Allison to be there?" I ask.

"If it is Hunters, she may know who is in the area and talk to them about the treaty we made with the Argents in hopes of keeping this from turning in to a battle. If anything, she can have her hunters help us in patrolling the area." The answer seems obvious now, and I feel kind of ridiculous not coming to that conclusion on my own. The remainder of the car ride passes in silence and when we turn on to the Hale house driveway, it can be seen that most of the pack appears to have already arrived.

Isaac comes rushing out as soon as we park, with a worried look on his face. "Hey Derek, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Well, that is something we need to discuss. Let's have everyone meet inside and then I can tell you what we know." Isaac nods his head in understanding, but looks to me for some reassurance, unfortunately, I am not able to give him the response he desires, and the worried look remains upon is face.

We head in to the house and wait for the remaining pack members to arrive. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, and Peter are already there waiting for us. The only one missing is Scott. As we wait I can't help but let my mind wander. There was always the potential for a new threat to come, but no matter how aware I was of that fact, my stomach still sunk at that realization. I looked at Derek as he was pacing in front of the fireplace. What would happen if something would happen to him. I don't think I could stomach that. I know that his is the "almighty alpha" but there was still a part of him that was human, a part that could get hurt, a part that could be destroyed. I couldn't risk losing him. He is my everything, the most important thing to me. I stand up then and pull Derek into another room.

"Derek, I don't know what is going to happen with this threat, but I just want to make sure you know something." I push towards him and allow our lips to meet, starting slow and building up in passion. "I Love You, and I want to make sure you know that before this all starts. No matter what happens, keep that thought in your mind."

He leans forward and allows our lips to meet once again, but this time it is a simple short kiss. "I know that Stiles. I Love You too. This threat will pass like all the rest, and we will be together again. Trust me. I will always be there to fight for you, to protect you." With that he took my hand and pulled me back in to the living room, where Scott and Allison had finally arrived.

"So what is going on Derek?" Boyd asks, a hand resting upon Erica's knee as a sign of comfort.

"There is a new threat in town, I think they are hunters but I cannot be sure." He passes the note around for each of them to read. "Allison, do you know of any hunters coming in to the area?"

"We haven't heard anything about any hunters, most of the hunters know that we have a treaty standing with your pack and therefore promise not to intercede." She responds, but it is obvious she is raking through a list of names in her head to see if any pop.

"This note proves that they are here to fight, not to just have their presence known. We don't know when they are going to attack so we need to be prepared. I want to have patrols being run every day. Peter and I will take the day shift and two of you will take the night shift. We'll switch you out so that you can have some..." Derek stops as if he hears something. I look at the other members of the pack and they all seem to be searching for some sound.

It became quiet in the house. Until all of a sudden Derek is yelling.

"Everybody! Get down now!" And that is when the bullets and arrows start flying. I guess we figured out when they are going to attack.

oooooooo

Author's Note: Dun! Dun! Dun! I hope you guys are liking it so far. I have so much planned for this story and I hope you guys are ready for it. Please Review. If you have some idea for me, don't be afraid to share. I love all your input.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am officially obsessed with this story, so expect daily updates. I hope you guys are liking what I've written so far. Here's the next chapter.

oooooooo

Chapter 5: DPOV

I heard the footprints too late. If I heard them coming earlier we may have been able to prepare better. My warning was made only with only seconds to spare. Now I needed to find a way to get the pack out safely and then find a way to go on the offensive. But my packs safety was the most important.

A scream pulled me from my thought process. I could see Erica on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her left shoulder.

"Erica!" Boyd screamed while going to her side, using his body as a barrier from any further injury to her. Seeing what he was doing I looked around anxiously, trying to find out where Stiles was, desperate to get to him.

"Derek?!" I heard him yell to my right but I couldn't see him. I figured he must've been close to couch so I crawled to him. I finally found him on the other side of the couch. Then I smelled something horrible. I smelled the blood before I saw it. There was a bullet hole in his right bicept.

"Crap! Stiles!" I started to panic. I knew that the injury itself was not fatal, but the loss of blood may be so I needed to get him and the rest of the pack out now. I needed to protect them. A plan started to formulate in my mind and I knew that we needed to move immediately. "Scott!" The Beta looked up at me immediately. "Get everyone into the basement now, we can take them out the other entrance, the one that leads out of the basement."

"The one that Kate was keeping you in a few years ago?" He said remembering those days a few years ago when I was being tortured by the bitch Kate Argent.

"Yes that one! Take them out from there, then Boyd," his head turning to me as I spoke, "I need you to take care of Stiles, Erica, and Allison. Put pressure on their wounds. Allison, help get the arrow out of Erica. Isaac, Scott and Jackson, you guys are coming with me to attack the hunters. We can't let this attack go unpunished." I looked around and saw that all were in agreeance with my plan.

I looked down at Stiles, the pain was evident in his face. "Derek...I-I'm sorry. I should-I should've been more careful." I took him into my arms, focusing on trying to get him to safety.

"Stiles," I said trying to keep my voice calm, "there was nothing you could do. Now lets just focus on getting you out of here and patched up. I can't afford anything more happening to you." With everyone organized we headed to the basement and started to run out the secret entrance. As soon as were out of the tunnel I placed Stiles on the ground. I entertwined our hands together for a moment and pressed our lips together. I knew that he was no longer in danger but I was still worried about him.

"Derek," Stiles said taking his other hand and placing it upon my face, which I leaned into, "Don't worry about me. Go teach those fricken hunters some manners." I smiled at him, then looked to Boyd who nodded in a reassuring manner. I stood up with Isaac, Scott, and Jackson at my side and we headed back in the direction of the house.

When the house came back in to view, we could see that there were only 6 hunters there, a number that we could easily manage. Their attention was still focused upon the house and our presence behind them was not known. We approached quietly, wanting to maintain the element of surprise for as long as possible. I nodded to the others, in an attempt to have them spread out, which luckily they understood. I motioned for them to wait until we were in position before we attacked.

But as Isaac was walking away, he accidentally stepped on a twig, signally the Hunters to our new position. They turned on us with their various weapons fixed on us, but we still had more of an advantage than they did, and we attacked. The hunters were firing at us chaoticly, which meant that it would be hard for us to attempt to dodge their shots. I heard Scott whimper, and saw an arrow protruding from his left thigh, but he quickly recovered and attacked the hunter that shot him, killing him instantly. We were outnumbered but we had the strength that they lacked. One of the hunters began to receed, but we weren't able to get to him. The other hunters kept us busy, the coward of the bunch would most likely escape us before we could attack him. We still had 2 hunters to finish. Isaac had one distracted long enough for me to come from behind out rip out the hunters throat. The last hunter there was killed by a joined effort between Scott and Jackson.

I ran over to Scott, noticing he still had part of the arrow left inside of his thigh. "Scott, are you ok?"

"Yea, luckily it was a plain arrow, not one covered in wolfsbane, so once I can get the arrow out I should be fine." Knowing that we were all safe and accounted for, we turned and headed back to the others.

The second I saw Stiles I sprinted to his side. "Stiles, are you ok? How do you feel? Is the pain better or worse?" I couldn't stop myself from asking all these questions. I had to make sure that he was ok. I can't imagine what would happen if something were to happen to him.

"Stop worrying Sourwolf, I'm fine. Just peachy. Besides the bullet wound in my arm, which by the way, totally sucks." He was trying so hard to lighten the situation, but I could see through his words.

He looked as if he was paling slightly and I new that we needed to find a way to keep him from losing any more blood. "Scott, can you call Deaton and have him meet us at the Clinic. Tell him what happened, he may be able to help get the arrows out and stop Stiles' bleeding."

"Ok, I'll call him now."

I picked up Stiles then and carried him back to the house. The rest of the pack was behind me, but I couldn't help quicken my pace. I knew we had to take Erica and Scott with us, but there wasn't a car big enough for all of us, so I placed Stiles in my camaro and signaled for Scott to have someone drive his car and take him and Erica to Deaton.

With that I jumped in the car and sped off with Stiles, holding his hand and hoping for him to get better immediately.

ooooooooo

Author's note: If you think that it is the end of all the drama I have planned, you are thoroughly mistaken. This is just the beginning. I have a lot of twists and turns. I may even have a chapter from the Hunter's perspective. Something I'm debating about. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and the follows, it really means a lot that people actually care what I am writing.

oooooooooo

Chapter 6: Stiles POV

Being shot freaking sucks! Like A Lot! Movies are full of lies. When you see someone get hit, they seem to be able to brush it off. So either those action stars are faking it or I am a massive wimp. I'd feel better about myself if they were faking it. I was lucky that I was hit in the arm, but my biggest problem was that I couldn't get the blood to stop. It must be whatever the Hunters had put in the bullet. All I could do at the moment was try to keep my arm from bleeding all over Derek's Camaro, which, unfortunately, I was failing to do.

I looked over at Derek, and his face looked tense, his eyes glued to the road, which was passing too fast. "Derek, you need to calm down and slow down. I'm fine there is no need to get us into a huge accident."

He remained tense and didn't look at me. "Stiles, you were shot. You are still bleeding really bad. You need to be fixed up. I am not going to calm down until I am 100% certain you are going to be perfectly fine. If that means I speed, then I'm going to fricken floor it."

I reached over with my left arm and placed it on his leg. "Derek, I'm going to be fine. Everything is ok. It's just some blood. I can handle that."

"It's not just some blood. It's blood that is gushing out of a bullet hole in your arm. You've lost a lot of blood already. I can't risk you losing any more." I knew that continuing to argue with him would do no good, so I just turned and looked out the window, keeping my hand upon his leg.

We pulled up to Deaton's, where the vet was waiting for us outside. "Let me look at Stiles." He quickly rushed us inside and had me take off my shirt. "It looks like the bullet hit only muscle, but I can see a trace of something in it, most likely wolfsbane. Derek do you smell anything that may help me to determine what type it is."

"No, but his arm won't stop bleeding. We've put pressure on it and kept it above his heart but it won't stop."

"Then I know what they put inside. It's a type of wolfsbane that slows down the healing process in werewolves, but since Stiles is a human it just makes it hard for the body to clot the blood. I have something I can put on the wound that should help." He then turns to one of his cabinets and pulls out a jar filled with some weird black paste.

"What is that? It looks gross." I'm not looking forward to having that smeared on my bicept.

"It's a blend I made. It should help remove the wolfsbane from the area and then allow your body to begin to heal." He then began to rub it into my would, which hurt like a bitch. I was trying to not make it seem like I was in pain, but I couldn't help the groans that came out of me. Derek's grip on my shoulder became tighter, as if he was hoping that he hard he held me, the better I would feel. Deaton looks at me after he's done applying the goo, "I'm going to give you the rest of this. I need you to clean the wound and reapply it every 2 hours, until you can see it starting to heal. Come back in a couple days and I will make sure everything is improving." He said as he handed me the jar. Derek grabbed it before I could.

"Thank you for everything Deaton. Scott and Erica will also be coming in, they were hit by arrows that didn't appear to be covered in anything. They just require some help getting them out of their bodies."

"No problem, I'll get set up for them."

When we stepped outside, I stopped Derek. "We need to talk." He turned sharply, the tension that was in him since the battle was growing. I needed to talk to him to calm him down before he did something drastic. "Derek, you can't go and do anything drastic now. We need to get organized, figure out what we are going to do, and then take the necessary actions for that."

"Stiles, they shot you. They shot Scott and Erica. They were trying to kill us all. I can't sit around and wait for them to attack again. One of them got away, which means that he is probably going to go get more hunters and bring them here. We can't just wait, we need to attack."

"Derek, I know I was shot, but that comes with the territory. I'm going to get hurt, probably a lot, but we can't be rash here. We need to think."

"I need to protect you. I need to send a message that anyone that messes with you, will pay. I can't have you be in danger. I don't want to be there when one of these close misses, isn't a miss. I will do everything I can to protect you."

"Which I think is awesome, but I don't want you to run off and get yourself killed everytime someone threatens me. You think you're the only one that will be devistated if something happened. I don't know how I would manage living in a world that no longer included you. I don't want to think about that. So we are going to get organized."

Derek paused and waited until he finally came to a decision. "You're right."

"I always am. You should've learned that by now."

"We can't meet as a pack right now. We need to find a different way to coordinate. Grouping up is too dangerous."

"Well let's figure that out, and get back at those assholes that hurt us."

oooooooo

Author's note: I didn't want anything dire to happen to Stiles or that would ruin the rest of my plot line. That run away Hunter will play a key part in the story, so remember him. Please review so I know if you guys like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

ooooooooo

Chapter 7: Derek POV

Thank you internet. Thank you for giving us a way to meet as a pack without having to group up. I was currently in Stiles' bedroom in front of his laptop

having a Skype conversation with the entire pack. This allowed us to plan our patrols and plan of attack witout giving the Hunters another oppurtunity to

ambush us.

"So what are we going to talk about first." Scott said from his place (he was with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson).

"Well we need to plan patrols, to make sure that the area is secure." I begin. "I was saying earlier that since you all have to be in school, Peter and I will take

the day shift. Then we will break up the night shift in two so that everyone will have a chance to sleep. Isaac, Scott, and Jackson can take 6pm to 1am and

Erica and Boyd can take 1am to 8am."

"Do I have to be paired up with McCall?" Jackson started to grumble.

"Yes, so shut up!" I barked at him. "Besides Jackson's input, anyone else have something to say?" I watched as they all shook their heads. "Good, now the

second thing we need to discuss is our plan of attack. We can't assume that the Hunters from earlier are the only ones. One of them escaped and he has to go

somewhere. Any one have an idea?"

Of course Stiles was the first one to speak up. "If one person catches the scent of the 'escaped' hunter, they contact the other person running the patrol. They

both go and investigate the scent in hopes of determining where they are. If a location is found, then they contact the rest of the pack." He spoke with such a

confidence that made my heart swell. His intelligence was definitely something that attracted me to him.

"That sounds great to me. Any one have any problems or any other suggestions?"

Lydia was the next to speak. "What are the humans in the pack supposed to do? Sit around and twirl our thumbs? We should be able to help out in some

way." I noticed that Allison was nodding her head in agreement, and though Stiles remained still beside me, I knew he was also thinking the same thing as

Lydia.

"We can't risk you guys getting hurt. You don't have our healing abilities. I mean look at what happened to Stiles today. He got a bit of wolfsbane in him and

he nearly bled out. I know you guys are great fighters and that you are key members of the pack, but I'm not going to risk you guys getting hurt." I looked at

Stiles and saw that he understood where I was coming from, though I could see the desire to argue my case was just below the surface. I waited for him to say

something, but he remained quiet.

"With all that organized, we should get started. Isaac and Jackson, start on the first shift. Scott, I want you to rest for a couple hours and then join them

around 10pm. Erica and Boyd, take over at 1am. Text me if you find anything." With that everyone logged off and it was just Stiles and I alone in his room.

"You know, you could open your eyes sometime." Stiles said to me.

"Huh?" What does he mean. I mean I'm looking at him.

"When are you going to realize that the Humans in the pack can actually be useful. Lydia is ridiculously smart, plus she's been training with Deaton and Allison was raised to be a hunter, so she's pretty bad ass."

"What about you?"

"I'm the bad ass guy with the shooting skills and supernatural knowledge."

"You're also the guy that nearly bled to death an hour ago."

"Derek," he groaned, "I'm fine. How many times have I had to save your life? I think you've been placed near death more times than I have, and I've always been the one to help save you. Should I start stating examples?" He pulled over to the bed and had me sit with him.

"I know that you can handle yourself. I know that you are the one that the pack turns to, more than they turn to me. I know that you have saved my life more times than I can count, but I don't want to put you in that position again. I don't want to see you bleeding on the floor, writhing in pain, like I did tonight. I can't have that happen again."

"Well it will happen again, and you are going to save me again. I trust that you are always going to be there for me. Now its your turn to trust me."

"Why must you always be right?"

"Because I am. You should learn by now to never go against what I have to say, you'll be proven wrong if you attempt to challenge me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say as I lean in for a kiss. "You know, we never got the chance to finish off our date."

"You're right. I do believe you promised to ravish me when we got back, and I don't believe that has happened yet." With that our mouths crashed together. Hands feeling each other so that we could enjoy every facet of each other's bodies. This moment was perfect. I had no idea that in a couple days, everything would change.

ooooooooo

Author's note: I know some of you love smutty goodness, I do too, but I'm more a reader of it, rather than a writer. Sorry if you wanted more. This was kind of a filler chapter. I wanted you to know what their strategy was, but what happens next chapter is more important. You know I won't keep you waiting too long.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So remember that hunter I told you about? Well his name is Henry and this chapter is from his point of view. I know that it seems kinda off, but I wanted you to see what he is thinking and know what his plan is. I hope you guys like it. Don't worry. Next chapter will be in Stiles point of view.

ooooooooo

Chapter 8: Henry POV

I miscalculated and my men were dead because of it. I had heard of the murderous Hale pack, but I did not realized how deadly they could be. I thought 6 hunters would be enough to take down this pack, but now 5 of my allies were dead and I was the sole survivor. I had only escaped when one of the werewolves was shot, seeing my oppurtunity and fleeing. I know it is cowardly to leave, but I knew that if I didn't, there would be no one else to take control of the next attempt.

I couldn't make another mistake. I needed to find a weak spot in their pack, and find a way to exploit it, but I had to do this while keeping myself hidden from the pack. I had to use all the skills that I acquired over my years of training to help me. I used a combination of various wolfsbane to distort my scent, so they could not easily follow me, and I would keep my distance, far enough to be able to be hidden, but close enough to keep watch.

The day after the attack, I followed two memebers of the pack to local University. These two, one large dark skinned man and one blonde woman, were obviously a couple and it appeared as if the other members of the pack were also paired off, a light brown haird man with a red headed woman, a tanned man with a dark haired woman. The alpha of the pack was there, though he didn't appear to be a student. He drove up with a skinny man with a buzz cut, this kid appeared to be human, but he was treated with a great deal of respect by the other members of the pack. I thought this was odd, until I got my explanation. As the Alpha turned to leave the pack, he leaned into the young man and placed a kissed upon his lips. That man must be the Alpha's mate. I believe I have found my weak spot.

I left Beacon Hills in hopes of meeting up with a group of hunters that I frequently associated with. They were led by Adam, a close friend. I knew that they were currently staying at a small town a couple of hours away and I hoped that they would help me get revenge upon the pack that killed my friends. When I got to Adam's house, I saw his car in the driveway and was glad that they had not moved on since the last time I had visited.

I walked to his house and knocked on the door, glad when it was Adam that answered. "Hey Henry, what brings you here?"

"I need your help." I responded.

"Sure, come inside." I went into his house and noticed that there were several other hunters there, some I had met before. "What happened, where's the others?"

"Dead." A mix of shock and anger was shown upon the faces of those present. "We attempted to take care of the Hale pack in Beacon Hills, but they were too powerful for us. I was the only one that escaped with my life."

"The Hale pack? They have a treaty with the Argents. The Argents swore that the Hale pack promised to refrain from making any more wolves, or attacking innocent people. If they did, the Argents were permitted to take the necessary actions."

"I was not aware of the treaty, but I had heard of numerous deaths in the area and felt that someone needed to deal with these rabid wolves."

"Well, what can we do to help? The pack there has killed friends, so now it is clear they need to face justice."

"I spent today watching them, and I noticed that the pack's ties are strong, not just because of the shared alpha, but because there are many pairings amongst the betas. The strongest pairing is between the Alpha and a human."

"The Alpha has chosen a human as his mate? Does he not know that it presents him with a weak spot?"

"I don't think he cares about weak spots. Though I do recall the human being wounded during our confrontation, and seeing the alpha rush to his side at the conclusion of the fight."

"Well, then we know where to attack. We can't attack them in the same manner that you did. They will be preparing for that. We need to come at this from another angle. Maybe we need to attack at the pack's weak spots. Attack the human mate."

"We can't harm the human. It is against our code."

"That is true, but we can use him as leverage against the pack."

"You're right. We just need to attack from a different angle, and with your help. I think we could take care of the Hale pack, once and for all."

oooooooo

Author's note: I don't know if you caught it but I literally put the title of the story in the chapter. Yea, I'm corny like that. I hope this chapter didn't throw you off too much. Please review and let me know what you thought. Story is about to get good :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So I didn't post yesterday, sorry. But I am still posting faster than other stories, and I think this chapter is good so I hope you like it.

ooooooooooo

Chapter 9: Stiles POV

Ever since the attack of the hunters Derek has been by my side, wanting to protect me. Don't get me wrong, I love spending all my time with him, but he is starting to get paranoid. Every day he would spend the night at my house (which I had no complaints about), drive me to my classes, pick me up, and then spend the remaining time at his house until it was time for me to return home from the evening. He was starting to wear himself out. When he was with me at night he maybe got a couple of hours of sleep in, he wasn't getting enough.

After a week of him constantly watching over me and him sleep depriving himself into a near state of exhaustion, I decided that it had to stop. We were hanging out in my living room and he looked like he was about to pass out any minute.

"Derek, we need to talk about this protection detail you have on me."

"What is there to talk about, I am not leaving your side until I am sure the threat is over." He said with determination in his eyes.

"It's been a week. I think that the stray hunter probably ran away by now. You need to get some sleep. You look like a zombie right now, and the undead look, not very attractive."

"I can't risk sleeping, every hour that I have my eyes close is an hour that something could happen. I can't risk something happening to you while I am spending my time unconscious."

"But if you keep wearing yourself out like this, you are just making yourself weaker. If something were to happen, you wouldn't be at your full strength. Take a nap now, its the middle of the day. I don't think you have to worry about something happening, and if it does, I have my gun and my crossbow, I'll take care of those ass holes myself."

"You know, if I wasn't about to pass out any second, I'd jump you right now. BAMF Stiles is really hot." He says with a playful smile as a blush rises upon my face.

"Well, take a quick nap and then we can talk about having a little fun after. You know, it has been a while since the last time we did anything like that."

"It has and I've missed it." He starts to sit up and lean on me, desire in his eyes.

I stop him before he gets too close. "Nope, you're not getting any of this until you have at least a one hour nap. Then we go at it like a bunch of wild animals."

"Stiles, I can't afford to nap. Let's just go at it now."

"Nope, it's either nap first or no sex at all." He groaned then, but then he spread himself out on the couch preparing to sleep. "Don't worry about me. I'll keep myself armed and ready. You just need to rest."

"Ok, but in one hour, be prepared for the greatest sex ever."

"Trust me I'll be counting down the minutes." After a few minutes, his breathing turned to snoring and I knew he would out of it for a while. Instead of sitting around doing nothing while I waited for him to wake up, I decided to go to the grocery store. I hadn't gone for a while and it was right down the road, there was no hazard there. I kept promise and placed the gun Allison had given me in the back of my jeans and tucked the collapsible crossbow under my right pants leg.

I left a note on the coffee table telling Derek where I went and headed out. When I got to the store, I parked the jeep and headed inside, keeping myself focused on my task, in hopes of returning as soon as possible. The feeling that someone was following me began to creep up on me. The last time I had felt it, was the night when the Hunters attacked. I didn't want to get paranoid, but I felt that if I didn't let someone know, it could be bad.

I sent a quick text to Derek.

_Hey Der, no rush or anything but I'm at the grocery store and I have this feeling that someone is following me. Any chance you feel like meeting me here. Hope you get this. -S_

With that I headed to the cash register to pay for my food and then headed out. As I walked to my car, the feeling of being followed was still there and it was growing. I quickened my pace, hoping to get the food in the jeep and back home as soon as possible. As I got to my car, I noticed someone was leaning on it. "Excuse me, you're on my car." I said in hopes that this man was there by accident.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind, considering the company you keep. I thought you might enjoy the change of associating with a human for a change." That sealed it, he was definitely a human. I slowly reached behind me, hoping to grab the gun I had stashed there, but a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

"What do we have here?" The man behind me asks as he pulls back out my gun and hands it to the man by my car.

"Well, that seems a bit rushed. Go for the gun and we haven't even had the chance to get to know each other yet. My name is Henry, and the man holding you down is Adam. He and his friends are helping me out. You see, you guys killed my friends and nearly killed me, luckily I escaped. But I can't let you guys go unpunished for the murder of my friends now can I."

"Murder? It was self-defense. You guys attacked us without warning. You fucking shot me in the arm!"

"Well, you are associating with werewolves. Injuries tend to happen. But they are an abomination, we have every right to hunt them down. Your pack seems to be quite tough though, we needed to find a different way to attack. What better way, than to kidnap the Alpha's mate and use him as leverage?"

Ah, crap. Kidnap?! I am definitely screwed now. The man behind me was holding me tight, there was no way I could get to my crossbow. My best bet was to distract them and hope that Derek received my text. "Why do you think kidnapping me would do you any good? I'm just a measly human, easily disposable."

"You are not just any human, you are the Alpha's mate. He would do nearly anything to save you, even give up his own life." I swallowed hard at that, I knew that Derek would do almost anything for me, but would he really trade himself for me. I couldn't allow him to do that.

"I won't allow him to do that. I'd much rather have you kill me than hurt him."

"Aww that is sweet, but killing the Alpha's mate would only have him go crazy with revenge. Kidnapping, however, will make him bend to our whim." With that he nodded to Adam and Adam started to pull me to his car. At that moment I noticed Derek running into the parking lot, He saw what was going on and ran to help immediately. I tried to get out of Adam's grip but he was too strong. I knew I was making it difficult for him, but the next thing I knew, I felt a great pain in the back of my head and then all I saw was black.

ooooooooo

Author's note:

Dun-Dun-Dun. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I hope you guys are liking it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

ooooooooooo

Chapter 10: Derek POV

I know that I have been running myself into the ground. I'm always tired, but I can't risk sleeping for too long of a period. I knew that something would happen if I fell asleep but I let myself be convinced by Stiles to nap for a bit. I was woken up by a text message from Stiles. I was barely consious of it but I forced myself to get up and check my phone. I immediately noticed that Stiles was no where near me, and that worried me. I checked my phone and noticed the text was from him. The second I read it, I knew something bad was going to happen.

I got up immediately and ran to the store. It was only down the road so it wouldn't take me too long, but I was still not fast enough. As I got there I saw the Hunter that I let escape standing there with another man. That other man was trying to shove Stiles into his car. I couldn't let that happen. At that moment, Stiles sees me and starts to scream for me to help him.

I run over there and immediately start to fight the hunter that escaped hunter. His choice of timing and location was good. It was broad daylight near people, I couldn't wolf out. I was forced to stay human, where I would be weaker. He was prepared for an attack by me, the second I came close, a blade was plunged into my side. I grunted in pain but wasn't going to stop my attack. I see Stiles go limp and is thrown into the car, the man in the drivers seat waiting for the other man to join him.

"Why the Fuck are you taking Stiles?! It's me you want!" I started to beg him to let Stiles go. I don't care if I was to get hurt, I would do anything to keep Stiles safe.

"Oh, young Alpha, its not just you we want. It's your pack. This will just be our leverage." With that, he plunges the knife into my side again and makes a run for the car. The blade has made me weaker and I knew that I wouldn't be able to catch them, but I knew that I had to try. I ran with all the strength I had, I chased them for miles, but they were too fast. I slowed and went into the woods, collapsing beside a tree, allowing the grief to consume me. I turn my head to the sky and let out an agonizing howl. I can't believe I was too weak to save Stiles. I can't believe he is gone. It's all my fault. I hurt everyone that I love.

I stayed there sitting in the forest for quite awhile. I barely notice when a hand is placed upon my shoulder.

"Derek?" I look up to see that it is Allison. She had come with Scott, and the rest of the pack. "Derek, what happened?"

I could barely speak, but I knew that I needed to tell them what happened. "Stiles..." I knew that I needed to speak but I was having a hard time finding the words. "Stiles is gone. The hunters took him. I got here too late and one of the hunters had a knife. I was too weak and now he's gone." I couldn't look up from the ground. I was too ashamed of how weak I was. I promised myself that I would take care of Stiles, to always protect him, and I have been failing him a lot lately. First the bullet and now this. I didn't deserve him.

I barely noticed the arms wrapping around my body. I looked up to see my entire pack trying to console me. "Derek, it's not your fault." It was Scott that was speaking now. I could see he was truly suffering over the loss of his best friend. "They aren't going to kill him. If they wanted him dead, he already would be. We can get him back. And when we do, we're going to make them pay."

"That's right. They are going to pay for taking Stiles from us, those worthless ass holes!" Boyd was the one who spoke next. I looked to Isaac, who was just sitting there watching what was happening. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"They want to use him as leverage." I finally said.

"Well that makes sense." Lydia states in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. All eyes shoot to her with a mix of anger and confusion. "Derek, If Stiles was dead, what would you do?"

"I'd chase them down and make them pay for what they did to him. I wouldn't rest until they were all wiped off the face of the earth."

"That's right. But now, you're going to do whatever it takes to get him back, right?"

"Of course, if he's alive I want to have him back with me."

"Then would you be willing to turn yourself over, if that meant you would get him back?"

"I already tried that, they didn't want me."

"What did they say?"

"They said it wasn't just me they wanted. They wanted the entire pack." Everyone looked upset at that statement. You could see Scott and Boyd were ready to attack the hunters now, while Allison and Isaac looked saddened.

"That means that they are going to hold Stiles against us until they are able to get rid of all of us. Once we're all gone, I'm sure they won't have a need for Stiles after that." Lydia was the most analytical of all of us and she was probably right about the plan, but I couldn't risk that.

"We need to find them now. We need to get him back before they have any chance of hurting him."

"I agree, but I think these hunters know how to work around the supernatural. I think the best bet for finding Stiles is to come at this from a human perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they probably know how to stay hidden from werewolves. I'm not so sure they know how to hide from humans. I think we should consult Stiles' dad. He could help us come at this from another angle. The hunters would be preparing for a supernatural search, not for a human search."

I looked at her and knew that her plan would work. I was worried about telling the Sheriff what happened. He was aware of everything now, but he only permitted Stiles to stay with me as long as I promised to keep him safe, which I failed to do. "You are right. Let's go talk to Stiles' dad." With that we all headed back in to town, a plan formulating in our minds, but I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. I didn't care what it took, I would get Stiles back if it was the last thing I would do.

ooooooooo

Author's note: So I decided the Sheriff already knew about the wolves. It just makes it easier. Please review so I know if I'm doing good or if you have any ideas. Thanks for the read.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. And thanks again for reading.

oooooooooo

Chapter 11: Stiles POV

I couldn't remember why my head was killing me. Did something happen at one of our training sessions and I got knocked out again? I knew that I was lying down on a mattress but I didn't know where I was. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a dimly lit windowless room. It all came back to me then. I was being help captive by a group of hunters. I barely remember seeing Derek appear at the store parking lot, but it seems like he wasn't able to save me. I'm not mad at him or anything. I know that he must've done all that he could to save me, it just wasn't enough.

I had no idea where I was. I mean I knew that I was in a room at someone's house, but I couldn't tell if I was in Beacon Hills or at the other end of the country. I'm guessing they would keep me close so that I could be used against the pack somehow, but I don't know what they planned to do to me.

I could hear footsteps coming from outside the room. I remained calm, hoping that I may be able to convince them to leave the pack alone and do whatever they wanted to me. I'm scared, but I cared about my friends. I don't want them to get hurt because I decided to go out by myself. Ah, crap. I guess I'm going to be hearing about how Derek was right about him taking a nap for a long time after this.

The footsteps kept creeping closer, and then the door opened and the man who was leaning against my jeep (I think his name was Henry) came in followed by 2 others. The two other men came to my side and forced me to stand up.

"Hello, Stiles. I hope you had a nice rest, but I do believe it's time we had a little chat." Henry said to me, he motioned for the other men to place me in a chair I hadn't noticed was on the other side of the room. They then chose to tie me down, in hopes I wouldn't do something stupid. "I had a strong feeling that you were the Alpha's mate while watching you guys over the past week, but now I'm certain of it. Did you know that your little pal chased after the car for nearly 3 miles. If you weren't his mate, then he is one dedicated Alpha."

A smile spread across my lips. If Derek was chasing after the car then he was ok. He would do whatever it takes to get me back. Derek's determination is one thing that made me fall for him. "You know, he's not going to rest until I get back to him. You guys better start digging your graves now." I could afford to be a bit cocky. They needed me alive so I didn't have to worry about one of my comments leading to a bullet in my head.

"I think you'll find that it will be hard for him to find us. We've taking necessary precautions. Washing in Wolfsbane to hide our scents, surrounding the house with a border of mountain ash, and other measures that I don't feel like disclosing with you at the moment. Don't worry. There is no way any supernatural creature could find us."

"You may think you're plan is perfect, but you have yet to deal with my friends. You'll find they can be quite persistent when it comes to protecting one another."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He paused to grab another chair and sat across from me. "Now, while we're talking about your pack. I want to know more about them. Starting off, who is, besides his mate, is second in command?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you shit about my friends?" I say, I know I will anger him, but I don't care. I'm not going to hurt my friends by telling this hunter all of our secrets.

"Well, you'll find that my friends here can be very persuasive." The large man to his left crossed his arms in an "intimidating" manner, though to be honest is what kind of cliche. I couldn't help but giggle at the man's action. "Why are you giggling? Do you not take my threats seriously?"

"I'm sorry but, you're very cliche right now. I mean seriously 'my friends here can be very persuasive' and the whole arm crossing thing? How many old gangster movies have you watched. At least do something that original."

"Ok, how is this?" Henry stood up and punched me right across the face. The pain was immense. I had been injured during training in the past but it was usually a body shot. Being punched in the face was a whole different game. "Was that original?"

"Actually, no. Usually the boss throws a punch when he feels like he needs to be intimidating. So I guess you're still one for the cliches. I think you guys need to start watching some new movies, I could give you some recommendations if you want." With that Henry landed another punch on the other side of my face. I knew that this would continue, but if I could distract him and keep him from getting the answers from me, then I knew that my friends would be safe.

"I can keep doing this to you all night. And even if I get tired, my friends would be more than willing to help me out by dishing out a few hits themselves. So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and just give us the information that I want."

I couldn't hurt my friends like that. If they were in my shoes they would do all that they could to keep the pack safe. I know that my friends would be doing all that they could to find me, so I would just have to take their hits and hope that they would be coming soon. "I guess you guys might want to start getting lose because I'm not going to be talking." This was going to be a long night.

oooooooooo

Author's note: Still have a bunch more chapters to go. Hope you are enjoying it. Don't be afraid to send me a review. I'm always looking for input.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Hope you guys are liking it. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.

ooooooooooo

Chapter 12: Derek POV

I was standing outside the Sheriff's office. I knew that it was important that I got his help. He would be able to help me attack the Hunters from a different angle. I just didn't want to have to be the one to tell him that I broke my promise, I let something bad happen to Stiles.

"Derek, are you just going to stand out there or are you actually going to be coming in some time today?" I guess he could see me standing outside, I had been out there for a few minutes.

"Hello, Sheriff." I said as I walked into his office, nerves were prominent in my voice.

"What's happened? I know you haven't come here to ask me how I'm doing today."

"Sheriff, It's Stiles. Something bad has happened." Shock crosses his face and then worry.

"What happened? What happened to my son?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"About a week ago a group of Hunters attacked the pack, and one of them escaped. The pack and I had been running patrols just in case he decided to come back. I had been protecting Stiles, but today he convinced me to take a nap. While I was sleeping he went to the store. While there he was attacked. I got there too late." I was having a hard time finishing, my words getting caught in my chest.

"What happened? Is he hurt?"

"They took him. They threw him in their car and drove off. I couldn't catch them. I don't know where they are or what they are going to do to them. I'm so sorry. I failed him. I broke my promise to you. It's all my fault." I broke down then. I'm not one to show weakness and crying was usually never permitted, but I couldn't help myself. Everyone I have ever cared about is eventually hurt because of me, and the one person I thought I could protect was gone as well. I looked up at the Sheriff and worry was filling the creases in his face.

"Do you think they killed him?" The sheriff's voice was quiet. It was as if he didn't want to say it loud enough for it to be heard my anyone.

"No. That is the one thing that I am sure of. When I came upon the hunters they told me that they would use him as leverage against me and my pack, but I wouldn't doubt that would hurt him. I don't want to imagine the pain they are putting him through." With that the images of Stiles being bruised and beaten crossed through my mind. I didn't want to think that way, but I knew that they wouldn't be treating him like royalty either. To them, he was a traitor, a human that chose to associate with the unnatural rather than stand up against them.

"He's strong. He can handle what they throw at him. I'm just not sure how long he will be able to fight against them."

"Hopefully he will be back with us before too much damage is done."

"When did this happen?"

"About 3 hours ago at the store down the street from where you live. I tried to find them myself but I couldn't catch a trace of them. Lydia thinks that they have set up defenses against a supernatural hunt or attack. That is why I am coming to ask you for help. They are preparing for me to use my werewolf abilities to search for them, so Lydia thinks it would help if we came at this from a Human perspective."

"I'm glad you are going to let me help. You know there is nothing that will stop me from finding my son." He was just as determined as I was, our love for the young man driving us. "The best thing for us right now is to have you tell me everything you know. What car were they driving? What did the man look like? What direction were they heading? Anything you can think of."

With that I filled him in on everything that I knew, starting with the initial attack a week ago to what happened earlier today. Watching him work amazed me. It was obvious now where Stiles got his researching skills from. The Sheriff knew ways to find people that made the supernatural methods seem long and unnecessary. We worked tirelessly for many hours, and by the end of our session, we had a good base to start our search. Hopefully Stiles would be back in my arms and safe soon.

ooooooooo

Author's note: A bit shorter than usual, sorry about that. I hope you guys are liking how this is progressing. If you have any input please let me know. Don't be afraid to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry my weekends are pretty tight right now so I didn't get to post yesterday. But here's this chapter

oooooooooo

Chapter 13: Stiles POV

I wonder what my life would be like if the supernatural was not a part of it. Would I be happy? Would I have the same friends? Would Derek and I be together? I know one thing for sure. I would not be tied to a chair and having the crap beat out of me. If I could just remove this part from the equation, I wouldn't change anything. I love having a werewolf for a boyfriend. I love the way his eyes flash red when they are filled with desire. I love the way he growls when he's upset, kind of like a disgruntled puppy. The supernatural isn't a problem, it's the hunters.

Henry and his goons are taking a break from slapping me around. Apparently even evil hunters need to go to sleep. They were kind enough to leave me tied up. They are such great hosts. I thought back over the past few hours. Henry was determined to find out any information he could in regards to the pack. The information he was asking for was in hopes of understanding the dynamics of the pack. The only information I gave was that I knew that the pack would not stop until they had me back, that is one thing I knew for sure.

I wonder how they were going to find me. I mean, these hunters know their way around werewolves. From what I gathered from Henry, they had been watching the pack for the past week in hopes of finding a way to find a weakness. Unlucky for me, they determined that I was an important part to the pack and, since I was human, if they could capture me, they would have the pack doing whatever they wanted. I mean I always knew that I was an important part of the pack, more than just being the Alpha's mate. I was the one that they would turn to when they needed to find something out. I was the one that came up with the plans. I was the one that had the connection with the sheriff's department.

Wait...the Sheriff's department. That's how they were going to do it. Derek must've known that the Hunters would know how to ward off an attack from a werewolf, and, if he didn't come to that conclusion, Lydia would definitely be able to determine that. They would then use my dad's help to find me. As much as I didn't like having my father working with the pack and putting himself in danger, he was an excellent investigator and would be able to find me without any assistance from the supernatural. He is the one I got my investigative side from.

I drifted off then. It felt as if I had only been asleep for a few minutes when I was being shaken awake by one of Henry's goons. Henry was sitting across from me again.

"Good Morning Stiles. I hope you had a nice little sleep. We didn't get anywhere with our little discussion yesterday. Hopefully today will be more effective."

"You should know by now that I'm not going to be talking. I'm a part of the pack, and the pack is my family. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt them and I'm pretty sure telling an asshole hunter anything will not be very helpful to my friends." That comment got me a punch in the gut.

"It looks like today is going to be another long day." And the questioning and punching began again.

oooooooo

Author's note: Since Stiles is busy getting the crap beat out of him, sorry, his chapters are kind of short right now. Don't worry a longer chapter will be posted tomorrow. Debating on how much longer to make Stiles captivity. May make return him to Derek within a couple chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

ooooooooooo

Chapter 14: Derek POV

"Where The Hell Is He?!" I throw my chair across the room in frustration. It's been whole day since Stiles was taken. 24 hours since my mate was kidnapped. I needed to find him, to hold him in my arms, to make sure he was ok. I wouldn't be able to rest until I did. I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep last night, though I wouldn't have rested if the sheriff hadn't threatened to shoot me if I didn't. I needed to find him.

"Derek, calm down." Scott stood in front of me, trying to get me to relax, but I couldn't.

"I can't calm down. I can tell these hunters are hurting him. They aren't going to be treating him to 5 star accomidations, he's probably being beaten as we speak. The longer it takes to find him, the longer he is subjected to that."

"You don't think we know that." This time it was Isaac that spoke. "I may not be his mate but I still care for him. He's a brother to me and I hate having him gone as much as you do."

"Isaac is right." Now it was Erica's turn to speak. "Stiles means a lot to all of us. He is our center as much as he is yours. We are doing all that we can to find him, and throwing things across the room and getting angry isn't going to help."

I knew that they were right but I couldn't calm down. I sat down and felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski.

"Derek, this is my son we're talking about. If you think that I not going to do everything in my power to find him, then you are sady mistaken. You need to calm down. We have a lead and we're going to follow it. Hopefully Stiles will be back with us by tonight."

"What lead? I didn't know that we had a lead."

"One of my deputies just called me. The car you described, was found abandoned a couple miles out of town."

"But if it was abandoned how does that help us?"

"Don't interupt. I didn't get to finish what I was saying. The hunters didn't bother to wipe down the car. We got a set of finger prints. They belong to an Adam Stevenson."

"Stevenson?" Allison asked. "I know him, well not personally, but I know that he's a hunter."

I stand up and rush to her side immediately. "Do you know where he lives?"

"He moves around a lot, but the last I heard he was living a couple hours from here."

"Let's go then, we have to go to where he is living." I stand up and rush to the door.

"Derek." Allison's voice stops me. "You really have to let people finish talking."

"What more is there to say? We know where he might be."

"You forget that I was raised by hunters. They would've known better than to leave fingerprints. This probably a trap. They would know that you would check out their place, which would be empty. They're not going to be there."

"But we have to check it out at least."

"Derek." Now she was beginning to raise her voice. "It's a trap, but I know where they might be now."

"Tell me!" I am at her side again, practically begging to hear what she has to say.

"There is another group of hunters that live an hour away in the opposite direction. If I was going to kidnap someone, I'd want them to be a close enough to the pack but far enough away that I would hopefully be able to anticiapte their attack. That location is probably where they are." She pauses, "Ok, now you can talk."

"We have to go right now. We know where he might be, we have to save him."

Lydia stands up before anyone else can move. "We need to have a plan first, we can't just go in there and hope that it will all work out. We need to be prepared." Lydia probably has a plan formulating in her mind as she spoke. Her plans were usually brilliant, the only one better at planning was Stiles. "Allison, do you think you could convince your family to help us?"

"They won't be happy about hurting other hunters, but they know that our treaty was violated and that an innocent Human who has done no harm has been kidnapped. I think they will be willing to help."

"The hunters will be able to give us the tactical help. You guys," she motioned to the wolves, "will give us the strength and speed we need. If we come at this as one strong unit, we should be able to get Stiles back."

"Then let's start getting ready." I was ready to get my mate back. I would do whatever it takes to have him safely returned to my arms.

oooooooo

Author's note: A few more chapters of suspense and drama to go. I hope you guys like it. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

oooooooo

Chapter 15: Derek POV

I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I know an Argent. If it wasn't for Allison I don't know what I would've done. The pack and I were currently sitting in her house in the basement. This was apparently where they did most of their planning for hunts. In the room was the pack, the sheriff and a few of his deputies that were in the 'know,' and Chris Argent and a few of his friends. We were making plans of attack in hopes of getting Stiles back.

One of Chris' men had been on the phone for the past 15 minutes with one of their friends to see if they could accurately locate Stiles. I was pacing back and forth. I didn't like having to wait while we try to figure this out. Stiles was probably in a lot of pain and I needed to save him.

The man, whose name was Jerry, hangs up and joins us again. "So my friend says that he knows that Adam and his hunters are located an hour south of us. Allison was right. He didn't know if they were holding any one captive but he did know that Adam was helping Henry with something. I didn't tell him what we were planning on doing, but I think he knew something was up."

"That means we need to get our plan together now and start heading to their place as soon as possible." Allison was the one to speak. Allison was their leader, as the oldest female she was the one who made the decisions. I wanted to tell her that waiting was pointless, we needed to attack now, but we needed the hunters help and that meant listening to her.

"So what should our plan be?" Chris spoke now, though his daughter may be their leader, he was the one that was followed. "We definitely have the numbers to overpower them, but we need to do this in a way that does the least amount of devastation."

"Why should be bother?" I couldn't help but blurt out. "These hunters don't follow the code. They don't hunt the "bad" things. They're holding a human captive. Their holding my mate captive. They don't care who they hurt, so why should we worry about protecting them." I was pissed. They wanted to keep from hurting their friends. These "friends" are the truly evil things. I have never killed anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, while they are holding Stiles captive just because he is my mate.

"Derek, if we go in dangerously or attempt to hurt them, they may decide to harm Stiles. We need to take it slow. Get in there quietly and attack before they are aware of the situation." Allison seemed to be the only one that could talk sense into me at this moment. What she said made sense, but I still wanted to kill these men for what they have done to Stiles.

"Chris, where do you think they would be holding Stiles in the house. If it was you, what would you do?" Peter asked. I looked at Erica and Boyd. Those two were both held captive by Gerard, barely escaping with their lives. The only reason they survived was because Chris released them. They knew the situation that Stiles was in, and I could see in their faces that they were currently reliving those memories.

"The basement is the most easily protected place, but that is usually where you hold your meetings and your weapon supplies. If they were to hold Stiles captive, they would probably be holding him in one of the bedrooms. It would be somewhere that they could protect but it would allow them to leave him alone if they wanted to."

"Well that makes it easier for the wolves then." I start speaking. "We can easily climb the side of the house and figure out what room Stiles is in."

"They will probably have the windows covered up. You wouldn't be able to see what room he is in, much less climb in to get him."

"No, but we'd be able to hear him. I know his heartbeat. It's very distinct to me, if he isn't talking, I should be able to hear and tell which room he is in and that will help us."

"That would work. We could use the wolves' abilities to access the situation inside the house, and then use the Hunters' experience to assume how they would respond to our attack." Allison was becoming quite a great leader. Her ideas were excellent.

"These hunters have probably taken precautions against the wolves." Jerry interceded.

"Do you think they would've circled the house in mountain ash?" Isaac asked.

Jerry paused for a second and responded. "That would seem to be a good choice for them. The house they are in is not theirs. They are just 'borrowing' it temporarily. They wouldn't have time to do anything elaborate. A mountain ash circle would be their best bet."

"So that would be one of the humans jobs. Get in close and find the ash and break the circle. Once the circle is broken we would break up into two groups, each consisting of hunters, wolves, and deputies." Allison seemed to know exactly what she wanted to do and I agreed with what she was saying. "One group will attack through the front and the other will attack from the back. Try to be as discreet as possible. The longer we are able to hide the more likely it will not become to large of a fight. Now, for Stiles-"

"I'm going to be getting him." I interrupted. "I will follow you in and head directly to the room that he is in. He will most likely be guarded and I can handle any hunters there."

"Oh, no you don't" the Sheriff interrupted. "You're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"No. Getting Stiles will be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"This is not an argument. He is my son. I want to see him returned just as much as you do. I am coming with you. While you fight the guard I will go into the room and get Stiles."

"But you could get hurt."

"I'm a lot tougher than I look. And in case you didn't notice, I'm actually pretty good at using a gun. I am the Sheriff."

"Ok, now that that is settled let's get back to the plan." Allison seemed to be upset that I interrupted again. "Once you two retrieve Stiles, take him outside immediately. We don't know what state he will be in, so Sheriff you are going to stay with him. If he needs to get to a hospital then you will take one of the cars and drive." I started to interrupt Allison, I wanted to be the one to take care of Stiles. I wanted to be the one to take him to the hospital, but before I could interrupt Allison stopped me. "Before you interrupt Derek, I'll explain myself. If the situation gets worse, then we're going to need all the strength we'll have. As alpha you'll be the strongest amongst us. We may need you. Once we're done you will be reunited with Stiles."

The plan seemed to be perfect. We all knew what we needed to do. Hunters and wolves would be working together to save and innocent life. Within a few hours, Stiles would be returned to me. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

oooooooooo

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reads and reviews. I'm glad to see people like what I'm writing. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had this written yesterday morning but my wifi was down :(. The next chapter is long so it will take me a while to post it. Sorry.

oooooooooooo

Chapter 16: Stiles POV

It felt like I was trapped in that tiny room for weeks, but I knew that it had only been a day or two at most. The only thing that kept me sane was the knowledge that the pack would be doing everything they could to rescue me. They wouldn't be sitting around the house playing video games, they'd be out there searching high and low for me.

The men were currently taking a break from their "fun." It felt like the only time I had to think to myself was when they took a break. When they are hitting me and questioning me, all I can focus on is the pack. I think about each of the members and how they mean so much to me. My relationship with Erica and Boyd has grown exponentially since we first met. At first they thought of me as nothing more than a weak human, now they come to me when they need guidance or someone to talk to. They would definitely be helping in the search for me.

Isaac was one that I had a problem with at first. After the situation with Gerard, Isaac started spending more and more time with Scott. I felt as if he was trying to replace me as Scott's best friend. Once I got past my jealousy, I realized that Isaac was an amazing guy and that it is possible for the three of us to all be close. He would probably be freaking out right now, but he'd do what he could to help.

Jackson is the wild card. He and Lydia are a couple now and he always looks at me as if I was an annoying child chasing after his girl. He calmed down once I got into my relationship with Derek, but he still doesn't give me the warmest of welcomes. Hopefully he is helping, though to be honest Lydia is probably forcing him to.

Lydia was the girl that I thought I was in love with. I thought she was the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. I thought that my feelings for her were love. I know after my romance with Derek, that the feelings I had for her was nothing more than an intense attraction. She is now one of my closest friends, she would be using her intelligence to help with the rescue plan for sure.

The two most important people in my life, Derek and Scott, would be leading the cause. They would put aside all their differences to get me back. Though they love me in different ways, that is the one thing that they have in common. I hope that they are getting along enough to help me out. Derek would take the lead but Scott would be his close second, like he always is.

Derek is definitely the only other thing that keeps me sane. I think about how we have grown together. At the beginning he was nothing more than the scary Hale werewolf who I thought was killing everyone, now he is the man of my dreams. We work well together, not because of our physical attraction to one another (though trust me that is a big part), but because we challenge each other. I'm not afraid to tell him when he is stepping out of line or when he needs to calm down. I'm not afraid to correct him. He is the one that can yell at me to shut up and calm down. We can have long conversations about any topic. Though we love to kiss and more, we also love to just sit around and enjoy each other's company. He sometimes calls me his mate, but I think that he is also mine. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I would take all these beatings again if it meant getting to see him sooner.

I drift off for a second, only to be woken up by the sounds of grunting and shouting. This is the moment I've been waiting for. The pack has finally made it.

They've finally come for me.

ooooooooo

Author's note: I know this chapter is short but the next one is long and action packed. Be ready :)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: So I usually have the story be linear, everything happening in order, but I decided to go back to before the pack entered the house, so you can see how the fight begins. Hope you enjoy it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 18: Derek POV

We were ready. I was near the front of the house with Scott, Isaac, Jackson, John Stilinski, Chris Argent, Allison, and 2 more hunters. From the outside the house looks peaceful, no one outside keeping guard. Chris talks on the walkie talkie he brought and tells Lydia to search for a mountain ash line. I watch as I see her creep out from her hiding place and head swiftly and quietly toward the side of the house. She bends over and is messing with something on the ground, then heads back to the woods. I hear over the radio that she cleared the trail.

Chris turns to me. "Can you hear Stiles' heartbeat?"

I close my eyes and try to focus. "There are 8 heartbeats inside, all human." I try to focus more and then I hear it. It's incredibly weak, but steady enough to give me his location. "He's upstairs in the north corner of the house. He's alone right now, but his heartbeat is weak."

"Where are the other 7 heartbeats?"

"Two upstairs, the rest scattered on the ground floor." He passes on my message through the radio, telling everyone to get ready to move. "Derek and John, are you guys ready? You will go in right after Issac and Jackson, we will follow after you guys. Scott, you and one of my men will stay outside. We can't be sure that more men won't show up, so you two will help on that front."

"No, I want to go in to make sure Stiles is ok!"

"Scott, I know you want to help, but standing guard outside will be a big help. With your enhanced abilities you'll be able to give us a bigger warning as to another possible attack." Allison was probably the only one that could've kept him from doing complaining any longer. Scott nodded in agreeance with what she just said.

"Let's get ready to go. We move out in 30 seconds. Remember, we don't want to kill any more people than necessary. If possible, just knock out and tie up. We will deal with them later."

"No, we need to punish them." I automatically say.

"Derek, if you want to prove yourself better than them, then you need to do this. No more arguments. It's time to go."

We headed out from out spot walking to the house. As we reached the door we got ourselves into our arrangement. When we were settled, we entered the house, trying to be as discreet as possible, not wanting to alert them to our presence for as long as possible. The Sheriff and I break away and start to head up the stairs. I knew there were two other men, but I could hear that they were in a separate room. We were only 10 feet away from the door that held Stiles when the fighting began.

The two hunters upstairs ran out immediately, they saw John and I and ran towards us, pulling out their weapons. I let the shift take control over me and lunged at them before they had fully revealed their weapons. I took out the first one with limited difficulty. The other one had his weapon drawn, pointed directly at me, luckily John was quicker and fired his gun, killing him instantly.

"Derek, get up. We have to get to Stiles now and get him out of here."

I rushed to the room that Stiles was being held in and broke the door open. The sight before me was horrible. Stiles was tied to a hard, his faced bloodied and bruised. He looked like he would collapse if he tried to move, but thing that made my heart skip was the smile that was on his face. "I knew you'd come for me."

"I will always come for you. We didn't stop looking. Your dad is the one that helped us the most."

"Dad?"

"Hey Son, we'll talk later. This isn't the time for reunions. Derek, cut the ropes, we have to go now."

I allowed the shift to begin and used my nails to cut the ropes. I picked him up and carried him down the stairs and out the house to the car we had waiting.

"John, he needs to see a doctor. Take him to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as we're finished." John nodded and I leaned down and gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"Derek, do me a favor? Kick those fucking hunters asses!"

"Will do." With that John drove off and I turned to the house.

I burst in the front door and saw that one of Chris' men was down on the floor, his heartbeat weakening. Only one hunter was left fighting, the others were either unconsious or dead on the floor. This one was only alive because he had gotten his hands on Allison and was using her as a human shield.

"Back up, back up now or she dies." There was definite worry in Chris' eyes, he didn't want to lose his daughter. He motioned for everyone to step back. Allison had a determined look on her face. You could see that she was trying to find the perfect time to turn against him and free herself. I looked at the hunter and recognized him.

"You?! You're the one that got away the first time!" My fists clenched, I knew I shouldn't have let him leave.

"Yeah, couldn't kill me then, and you're not going to do it now."

"Why did you kidnap Stiles?" Erica asks.

"Why? Because I needed the information he had. He was the Alpha's mate, he was the second in command. He knew everything about the pack. The fact that he was human meant that I would be able to get the information I needed easier. He would sucum to torture quicker than a werewolf."

"Torture?" Isaac's eyes are full of fear. He knew what it was like to be beaten, he never wanted anyone to know what it felt like.

"Yeah, but I have to hand it to you, Alpha. You have great taste in mates. I couldn't get him to talk. He's one tough son of a bitch. We would have sessions that lasted hours and he would still have a sarcastic comment waiting for us." A growl ripped through my chest. The anger that was in it was enough to make the hunter stagger back. That gave Allison the distraction she needed to escape.

I lunged forward and wrapped my hand across his throat. I pull back my other hand and punch him across the face. "How dare you lay a finger on Stiles!" I pull back and punch him again. "How dare you hurt him!" His body is growing weak and he's about to collapse. "There is a place in the lowest circle of hell for people like you." The anger that is building up within me is growing out of control. I pull back one more time and this time I allow my claws to come out. They slide across his throat, quickly ending his life. His body falls to the ground in a heap.

I feel a hand come up on my shoulder. I look to see it's Scott. "It's over. Let's go make sure Stiles is ok." With that Chris' hunters stay back and clean up the mess while the pack heads to the hospital. The hunters were dealt with and Stiles was free from them. It was time for us to have a proper reunion.

oooooooooooo

Author's note: Hope that was good. Next chapter is the reunion. It will be up soon. Thanks for the read. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: The drama is over :) I don't want to end this story, so I'm going to continue on with some fluff. A few more chapters worth of it, unless you guys think I should end it here. Read the chapter and let me know. Thanks.

ooooooooooo

Chpater 18: Stiles POV

The first thing I remember was an annoying beeping sound. It was steady and rhythmic, not to mention annoying. I tried to move my arms in hopes of turning it off, but someone was clenching my hand.

"Stiles?" I knew that voice. That was Derek, I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital room. Derek was on one side of me, holding my hand, my father was on the other side fast asleep.

"Derek? What happened? Why am I here?" A worried look crossed his face.

"You don't remember being kidnapped by the hunters?" All of a sudden my mind was flooded with the memories of that house. Being thrown in a room, tied up and beaten for information about the pack. I could remember all the punches that crossed my face and went into my chest. The pain that they caused.

"That really happened?"

"Unfortunately. Stiles, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save you in the parking lot. The only reason they took you was because I was weak and chose to take a human as my mate. That made you an easy target for them. You wouldn't be able to handle pain like the werewolves in the pack. It's my fault you were put through so much pain." Tears were pooling in his eyes. Derek was not really one for tears. The only time I ever saw him cry was when he had been talking about his family.

"Derek, you can't blame yourself. Those hunters were screwed in the mind. They thought that they could get information out of me so easily? They should've known that I would never betray my pack. Choosing me for a mate, even though I'm human, doesn't make you weak. You chose me just as much as I chose you. I don't care if we're not on the same physical level of strength, our relationship is more than that. I don't care what they think. You and I are stronger because we are together."

"I love you so much, but that doesn't change the fact that you were still in this mess because of me. It's my fault you're in here with these injuries."

"By the way, what are those injuries?"

"There are a lot, they had to sedate you for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A couple days, well technically a day and a half. You have multiple face contusions, lacerations on your cheek, 3 bruised ribs, and one cracked rib. They also believed that you might have a concusion."

"Damn, those punches were pretty brutal, didn't realized how much damage they were actually doing."

"What happened in that room?"

I didn't want to remember. It was easier for me to make a quick joke and forget about it, but the look on Derek's face told me that he needed to know. "At first they hoped that I would turn on you guys quickly, once I tried to fight them they tied me to a chair."

"You tried to fight them, you were outnumbered by a lot."

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm not going to fight, I've been spending too much time around werewolves. They would ask me questions about the pack and I wouldn't give them any answers, most of the time I just responded in my usual charming sarcastic manner. That's when they started to punch me. There were three of them, they all rotated on who hit me." I flinched at the memory. It was like russian roulette, never knowing where the punch was going to come from.

"I'm sorry that they did that to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"But you were."

"What do you mean?"

"Besides coming and rescuing me, which thanks by the way, you were what helped me through it." I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "When they were hitting me, all I could think about was how strong you were, and that if you could make it through so could I. I thought about you the whole time. It kept me sane. I always knew you'd come for me, and when you showed up I couldn't have been happier."

"Stiles, I never stopped looking for you. Lydia was the one that thought of using your father's resources to help find you. Without his help, I may have never known where you were." I wanted to speak at this but I could see he wanted to say more, so I squeezed his hand as a sign of reassurance. "Stiles, I got a glimpse of what it would be like to lose you, and I didn't like it. No, I hated it. I never want to feel that again. I know you don't like the idea of me protecting you constantly, but I will always be there for you. I love you so much, more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I love you too. I never thought someone would love me back. I had only ever had one-sided love and I assumed that was all I'd ever have. You walked into my life and at first I hated you, but slowly I saw the charming and strong man I see before me now and I fell in love. I fell so deeply and madly that it scared me, but I enjoy the fear. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much."

Derek jumped up and crashed his lips upon mine. This kiss was passionate and filled with longing. We just wanted to feel ourselves be close to one another again. After a few moments the kiss broke. I moved over in the bed and had Derek lie with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I gladly fell into a deep sleep.

oooooooooo

Author's note: So I have a bunch more chapters in mind. Do you think I should continue it or write another fic? Please let me know. I **desperately need you input. **Thank you so much as always for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Ok, I love this story. I can't stop. So here's a new chapter for you guys. Thanks for all the reads and reviews.

oooooooooo

Chapter 19: Derek POV

The day after Stiles woke up we were allowed to take him home. John agreed that it would be better for him if he stayed with me. My house was near completion and there would be at least one werewolf around at all times to keep an eye on him. Though most of the time that werewolf would be me.

The past couple weeks opened my eyes to many things. One of the most important things being the role Stiles played in the pack. I always knew that he was important to everyone. He was the one that everyone would go to when they needed someone to talk to, when they needed help with something, and when they just wanted to hang out. He was respected as the Alpha's mate, but it was more than that, he was the second in command. He was their Alpha, just as much as I was. When he was taken, it wasn't just a friend that was taken, it was their leader.

The other thing was how important Stiles was to me. I have known that I loved him for a year now. He made me feel complete. Before we were together, I had accepted that my life would be empty. I had lost all of my family so violently and believed it to be my fault, I assumed that the universe would make my punishment be that I would be alone forever. Then Stiles came in to my life and he opened up my heart. He is the reason that I am the person that I am today.

Stiles and I were currently sitting on the couch watching a movie together, though I couldn't actually remember what it was about. I start to rub his shoulder and he looks up at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Our future together."

"What about it?"

"Just that I don't want to imagine having a future without you in it. Those days that you were taken were some of the hardest I've ever had to face. I couldn't help but think of the worse possible outcomes. I imagined finding you cold and white on the floor, your heart silent, your eyes glossed over. It was torture. I don't want to think about living without you. When I look to my future, all I see is you."

"Aww, Derek. That is so sweet, corny but sweet." He says with one of his playful smiles. "But I know what you mean. I was imagining being separated from you forever and that thought scared me. I hated the idea of not having you with me. Can you believe we're having this conversation now? I mean, two years ago I thought that my life would be so much easier if you weren't a part of it, now I can't imagine my life without you."

"Two years ago, I thought you were the annoying teen that I would be stuck with because of my Uncle's rash decision to change Scott, now I'm stuck with Scott because I chose you." He shoves me playfully. "Ok, fine, I like Scott, but it's weird thinking how much our lives have changed in such a short amount of time."

We returned to our movie, but my mind was more distracted than every. I thought crept into my mind, and I knew there was something I needed to do. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Scott asking him to come and relieve me of Stiles watch for an hour. He showed up 10 min later with a new video game in his hand. That would distract Stiles for the next few hours, giving me enough time to run my quick errand.

I hopped in my camaro and found myself in front of the Sheriff's station in less than 20 minutes. I knew the Sheriff would be working and I could talk to him here. I walked in, nodding my head at the woman working the front desk, heading straight toward his office.

I knocked and peeked my head in. "Hey John, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Is something wrong with Stiles?" He stood up quickly, about ready to put his jacket on.

"No, he's fine. Right now he and Scott are going crazy playing some dumb video game. But I did want to talk to you about him, is that ok?"

"Sure, sit down and let's talk."

"I just want to let you know that I love him more than anything else in this world. I can't imagine living without him, and I would do my best to keep him safe. I know I failed at that recently, but I will do all that's in my power to keep that from happening again."

"You don't need to apologize Derek, he chose this life and he knew the risks. He is strong and I knew he is able to handle anything life throws at him."

"I agree with you, but I am still going to do my best to keep him safe."

"I would hope so."

"But there is more. Stiles and I have been together for a year now, and he's been living with you throughout that time. I was hoping you would give me permission to live with me."

"You should be having this discussion with him. He is free to make his own decisions."

"I didn't get a chance to finish."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"I would also like to have your permission..." I steadied my breath and continued, "to ask him to marry me. I know he is still young and just barely out of high school, but I can't imagine my life without him. I know you may have your worries, but know that I will do my best to make sure he has a loving and fulfilled life." I would've continued to ramble but the sheriff raised his hand to signal me to stop.

"Derek, Stiles may be young in age, but he hasn't been a child in so long. He has had to grow up fast. I can see that way you look at each other and I know that what you two have is more than just a crush. You two are truly in it for the long haul. I'm glad you came and asked me for my permission, but it was unnecessary. You two are free to do as you choose. You have my permission."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now go and take care of my son." I left his office then, I had to get my plans in order. It was official. I was going to ask Stiles to be my husband. Now the only question was how.

ooooooooo

Author's note: I guess you can see how this story is going to go. I hope you like this idea. Please review to let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I am so sorry. I went on a trip and wasn't able to take my laptop. I will make up for it today by posting two chapters. Here's the first one. Hope you like it.

ooooooooooooo

Chapter 20: Stiles POV

Derek and Scott had been acting weird. Something was up. I didn't know what was going on but I was determined to find out. Problem was that I was still having a hard time moving around and I always had someone near me. The wolves were taking shifts watching me until I was cleared by the Doctor, which would be in a few days. Right now, Isaac was hanging out with me and we were watching a new movie. Derek had just left saying he had some errands to do and would be back shortly.

"Hey Isaac, do you know what Derek and Scott are up to?"

"Why do you think they're up to something?"

"You do realize that that is a very suspicious response right. I know they're up to something because I always catch them talking softly to each other and when I ask what they're discussing they say 'wolf stuff.' They're hiding something from me."

"Stiles, you're overreacting. They really are just discussing 'wolf stuff.' Derek is trying to create a new training program and Scott is helping. Why are you so suspicious of everything?"

I guess that that could be true, but why wouldn't Derek talk to me about that. I may not be a wolf but I could be of some help. Why wouldn't he ask me for my input? I mean, I was the one that helped Scott when he first turned, I helped train him then, why wouldn't he want me to help him? I told Isaac I wanted to rest and headed up to my room to think. Maybe after everything that had happened, Derek realized that I was just a weak human and that I really didn't have a place in the pack. Maybe he thought that I should be placed on the sidelines because I was a distraction, he'd always be worried about me getting hurt. I know that he loves me, but maybe he doesn't want me in the pack any more, maybe he doesn't think I can handle it.

I lay in bed for what seemed like hours, thinking about this. I couldn't get over the fact that Derek would be keeping wolf business from me. I was always the one he turned to for advice, and now he's hiding it from me. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize Derek had entered the room until I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said as he began to nuzzle into my neck.

"Hi." I was barely able to get any words out. I was still too lost in my thoughts.

"What's wrong? Usually when I don't see you for a while you either jump me or you start attacking me with words." He says joking.

"It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Just thinking about the future and my place in it."

"Yea, I've been thinking about that a lot as well."

"You have?"

"Yea, but we can discuss that later. What I want to talk about is tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"I am taking you on a date." He said with a giant smile upon his face.

"Woah, you using your excited smile, should be interesting." Seeing that made feel confident that he still wanted me as his partner, but did that mean he still wanted me in his pack?

"It will be. I will be back in one hour. Dress in your favorite clothes."

"You mean, you're not going to care if I wear a graphic shirt and jeans on our date?"

"No, we're going to be moving around so comfort is more important than style."

"Sounds intriguing."

"Well it is our first date since I got you back. I want to make it memorable. I'll be back in one hour. You better start getting ready." Before he left my room, he lowered down and kiss me. It was short and sweet but left me hungry for more.

"See you soon." I knew Derek would always love me, I don't know why I ever doubted that, but it will be interesting what the future would hold in regards to the pack. There was no time to think about that. I have a date to prepare for.

oooooooooo

Author's note: There you go. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. I have a lot in store for the next chapter. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of the day. Hope you like it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 21: Stiles POV

It had been an hour since Derek had passed and I was waiting for him downstairs. He told me to wear my favorite clothes, but I adjusted them slightly. I still wore my favorite batman shirt and jeans but wore a dress shirt on top as to make the outfit a bit more classy. I heard the doorbell ring and prepared myself to leave. When I opened the door I saw Derek in all his glory. He was wearing black jeans that fit just right, a black fitted v-neck, and his leather jacket.

"Wow," he said, "you look amazing Stiles. But you always look amazing."

"That's a lie. I definitely don't look amazing all the time, just most of it. You look pretty damn fine yourself." With that he grabbed my hand and led me to his car. Once inside my curiosity got the better of me. "So what are we doing tonight."

"A trip down memory lane."

"Ok, where to first."

"You'll see." We sat quietly while he drove, not stopping until we arrived at his place. When I got out of the car I thought we would head inside, but he led me toward the forest. "We're not going to my place, well not yet." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet." I said winking, allowing my mind to get distracted by what may be happening later tonight. We hadn't done anything more than kiss since I was saved and boy have I wanted to.

"Stiles, stop zoning out and focus."

"Sorry. Where are we going?"

"Right here." He said stopping. I was confused until I realized where we were.

"This is where you and I first met."

"Yea, this is where I found you when Scott lost his inhaler. I remember thinking at the time that you and him were two annoying teenagers, and I was upset that I was going to be stuck with you because of the alpha."

"Hey, you were pretty scary yourself back then. Being all moody and 'this is private property.'" I teased him. We had definitely come a long way since then.

"It feels ridiculous to think that I used to find you annoying. I still do," he teased, "but now its something that I love about you." He leaned towards me and placed his lips on mine. I tried to make it deeper but he pulled away. "We still have a lot of stops."

"Ok, where to next?"

We headed back to the car and drove off, arriving at the vet's office. We didn't go inside, we chose to remain in his car. He turned to me. "This is where you saved my life the first time. I know I was horrible to you and threatened to kill you many times that night, but I am grateful for what you did. What you were willing to do."

"It's never a problem for me. I'll always be there to save you, just like you'll be able to save me." We kissed again until he broke away. "Next stop?"

We drove off arriving at the school. "What memory are we talking about here? There are so many."

"The night of the pool incident. You held me up for two hours, nearly killing yourself in the process. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived."

"Me saving you again. I'm seeing a pattern."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." He joked. We kissed and he pulled away as usual. Driving off until our next destination. We stopped at the warehouse that one of our battles happened, the one that I got severely injured at.

"This is where I realized I loved you. The first time I realized that without you in my life, I don't want to imagine that. I hate that I had to come to that realization because you were injured. I wish I could say that I realized it while were together, being a normal couple. But that is not how our lives worked out."

"The thing that mattered is that you realized your feelings. I knew about my feelings for a while before this night. That's part of the reason why I showed up. I never imagined you would ever share those feelings, but I'm glad you did." I leaned in for a kiss, surprised when this one went deeper than the rest. I guess the emotions from this place were getting to Derek. But just like the rest, he pulled away.

"We have one more stop." He turned and began to drive. Many destinations arose in my mind, but none seemed special enough. I kept wondering why Derek would go through all of this. I guess he was thinking about how our lives came to be together, but what was so important about tonight.

We finally stopped at his place. "Is it time for us to have some fun now?" I said walking towards him.

"Not yet, this is actually a stop on our tour tonight. Come inside." I walked through the front door and saw the place was decorated all in white. There were white sheets on the furniture, white candles on the table and white flowers everywhere.

"Derek? What is going on?" He led me to the living room and turned to me.

"This isn't somewhere I look at for past memories. This is where I look for our future memories. This is where I want us to live together, for us to start a family, for us to be together for the rest of our lives. I don't know why it took me so long to find you, but I'm glad I did. I love you so much Stiles. The past week has shown me that I cannot survive without you. I hate that our story is filled with struggle and pain, but I want our future to be filled with love and happiness." He lowered down on one knee in front of me. "Stiles, will you please marry me?"

I froze. I couldn't believe what was going on. I mean I was happy but I never thought Derek would be here in front of me asking me to marry him. He never seemed like the type. I know that I love him and I can't live without him, so I why am I even thinking about this. "Yes."

He seemed to be in shock like me. "What did you say?"

"Yes, I will marry you." He jumped up and attacked me with kisses. We were both so happy. He slipped the ring on my finger and I noticed that there was a second one in the box. "Why do you have two rings?"

"It didn't seem fair that you would be the only one to have an engagement ring. We're both equals in this relationship so we should both have a ring."

"Give that to me." He handed me the ring. "My turn. Derek Hale, when we first met you scared the crap out of me, and you still do. But I love you more today than I ever have in the past. You told me tonight about all the times I have saved you, but you've saved me just as many. I can't imagine living one day without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He smiled largely, and answered "Yes." I placed the ring upon his finger and kissed him slowly but passionately.

"You know this means you're stuck with me right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

oooooooooo

Author's note: I was thinking about making this the end and writing a sequel that talks about their wedding plans and then their future together. I feel like this is a good place to stop this story. I'm very thankful for everyone who has read this story, especially to those that have reviewed it. This story was fun to write, and I'm looking forward to writing my next one. Keep an eye out for it.


End file.
